blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Verandah Santa
Verandah Santa ''is the 52nd episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis It's Christmas Eve and Dad and the kids are taking turns pretending to be Santa! But when Socks nips Bluey, and she refuses to leave her a present, they must all learn the true meaning of being good for Christmas. Plot Bluey is getting ready for Christmas. She and her relatives try to be good. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: The random presents, the music, the Christmas Eve food coma. lifelesson: Australian Santa comes in via the veranda/deck/porch, and don’t just be nice at Christmas time. The extended Heeler family are lying around on the floor when Bluey tries to sneak a look at the presents. Dad reminds her that Santa only comes to children who are nice (every parents December threat). Bluey tells a concerned Muffin that Australian Santa comes in via the Verandah (not the chimney), so Bingo suggests a game of Verandah Santa. On the rush to the bedroom Muffin accidentally nuts her Dad, but apologizes profusely “I’m sowwey” so that Santa will still bring presents! Bandit pretends to tuck Bluey, Bingo and Muffin into bed and then sneaks off to become Verandah Santa, leaving a gift under each of their pillows. After the pretend wake up and finding of gifts, Bluey has a mini tanty about the pretend gifts, but eventually gets over it, again with the threat of no presents. Bluey then gets to play Verandah Santa and wakes Dad, Bingo and Muffin up with her ninja-rolling Ho-ho-ho’s before making everyone apologize profusely for peeking. Cousin Socks comes to join in. While Bingo is having her turn at Santa, Socks bites Bluey on the hand when she tries to pick her up (she’s only copying Bandit). Dad explains that Socks is too young to understand and that they have to teach her right and wrong. Bluey, in an act of revenge and foot stamping, volunteers to be Santa. “Strap yourselves in kids....” (Bandit pre-empting the fight). Verandah Santa Bluey leaves gifts for everyone.... except Socks. Socks runs off upset as Bluey goes to sulk in the lounge room. Chilli and Bandit ask her to apologize to Socks and tell her that getting presents isn’t the reason to be nice to people. Bluey finds Socks huddled up in the garden under the reindeer’s and apologizes - she is forgiven with a lick on the hand. The episode ends in a pillow fight after everyone tricks Dad (sinister plotting) while he is acting as Verandah Santa. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Uncle Stripe * Aunt Trixie * Muffin * Socks Trivia * Socks is revealed to be only one year old. * Tchaikovsky's Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy is briefly heard when Bluey spitefully refuses to give Socks a present as punishment for biting her. Gallery Veranda1.png Veranda2.png Veranda3.png Veranda4.png Veranda-Preview.jpg|Veranda Santa Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes